


Don't Do It

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning in past Eiji, Ankh grabbed the pantsu from the bed and dangled them in front of the human's face. “These. I don't understand why you even bother with these.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



> Prompt: Write an argument in favor of something you are passionate about.

The sun was just peeking in through the attic window, a sliver shining through to figure carefully sliding down from the bunk bed. Eiji's feet hit the floor softly, and he leaned over to start gathering his clothes from the night before, still scattered across the floor.

There was a grunt from the top bunk. “...don't do it.”

Eiji paused, his pantsu dangling from one hand. “Don't do what?” he asked, looking up at Ankh, who was still sprawled across the bed.

“Don't get dressed,” Ankh replied, cracking one eye open before wincing at the sunlight.

Frowning, Eiji reached down and grabbed his trousers, wound around one foot of the bed. “I have to get dressed,” he said, getting down on his hands and knees to reach for one sock. “It's day now, and we've got to work down in the restaurant.”

Ankh snorted and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling with a sneer. “No you don't. It's not like the harpy's going to drag you down by your ankles if you don't go.” A few seconds later, a dirty sock hit him directly in the face. Snatching it away, he turned and looked down at Eiji. “ _Oi._ ”

“I have to get dressed!” Eiji repeated, glaring up at him stubbornly. “Just because  _you're_ a lazy layabout all day doesn't mean  _I_ have to be!” He snatched the sock back from Ankh as he stood, grabbing his shirt off the bed post along the way.

“Hmph,” the Greeed grunted, sitting up in the bed. Eiji meant to turn away and start properly putting his clothes away, but he was suddenly taken by Ankh's nude form against the red bedsheets. “I never said I was going to do  _nothing_ all day,” he spat as she stretched his legs.

Eiji blinked, finally breaking his stare and going back to cleaning up his clothes. “S-so, what, you're just going to head outside naked?”

Even with his back turned, Eiji could feel Ankh's shrug. “Sure. Why not? Fuck, it's warm enough outside, clothes are just for decoration anyway.”

Sighing, Eiji dropped his clothes to the bed and turned around to cross his arms in annoyance. Sure, it was more of a symbolic gesture than anything, considering he was just as naked himself, but he had to do  _something_ . “That's not it at all!” he argued, gesturing to his own nude body, then Ankh's. “I mean, yeah, they're kind of like decoration, but still, that's not why we wear them!”

Ankh snorted. “Oh yeah?” he asked, then slid slowly off of the bunk, making sure Eiji had a nice long look at his body before his feet hit the floor. “Then what is it? Some stupid kind of human modesty?”

“Exactly!” Eiji said with a sigh, then a swallow as he tried not to stare yet again. Sure, they'd just spent a night in bed together, doing various...activities, but that didn't mean he was immune to Ankh's body. “M-modesty. It's important, in human society.”

“Like I care.” Leaning in past Eiji, Ankh grabbed the pantsu from the bed and dangled them in front of the human's face. “These. I don't understand why you even bother with these.”

Eiji snatched the pantsu back from Ankh's hand immediately. “Because they're important!” He held the garment up between them, taking a moment to appreciate the bright rainbow chevron fabric. “...and besides, they look nice.”

Ankh gave another snort, reaching up to shove Eiji's hands and the pantsu away. “Like it matters, since I'm the only one who sees them, anyway.” He smirked at the blush that spread across Eiji's cheeks, then took another step closer. “But that's not what I mean, idiot.”

Caught off-guard, Eiji blinked before replying. “It isn't? Then, what...”

“I meant,” Ankh continued with a cheeky grin. “I don't know why you bother putting them on, when I'm just going to rip them off and fuck you again anyway.”

The pantsu were torn from his hands immediately, and Eiji found himself being shoved backwards onto the bed. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed as Ankh climbed on top of him, and decided that maybe Ankh could win this argument, for once.


End file.
